Mistress
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. The rich Masen family hire a Chimney sweep and cleaner to tend to their house. Lemon. Rated M.


**Mistress**

 **One Shot. The rich Masen family hire a Chimney sweep and cleaner to tend to their house. Lemon. Rated M.**

"Mr Masen, good afternoon."

"My mother and father are not home at this time so I will oversee your work Mr Swan. Miss Swan, my mother was rather busy the last few days whilst making a new quilt. Her work room is much a mess. You could start there."

"Of course Mr Masen."

The young man of 19 years of age should the Swan siblings into his parents' house. Jacob Swan used his sister's help to prepare to clean the Chimney. As her help was no longer needed, she climbed the stairs to Mrs Masen's work room. Opening the door she was greeted with a mess of fabric and threads. She began working to have it all tidied for when her brother would be finished his job.

She was so distracted that she didn't hear the door opening and locking shut. The two strong hands that placed to her small waist startled her. She jumped her hand flying to her beating heart. Looking round she grinned up at her secret love affair.

"You look beautiful today Isabella."

"Thank you Mr Masen."

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Edward."

She pecked his lips and placed her hands on top of his.

"We have quite some time before my mother will be home."

"What will we do to fill the time? I have almost finished cleaning this room."

He let go off her. She pulled her stockings down his legs and hiked the skirt of her dress up her body. He unbuckled his pants, letting them drop to the floor. Pushing her up against the wall, he hooked his hands under her thighs.

"It is most difficult for me to stop myself Isabella. You are too intriguing and beautiful. If only my mother was not so conceited."

"I will take all that you can give me Edward. No one will ever have to know."

Leaning forwards, he pressed his lips to hers passionately. Filling her with himself, he made her moan against his lips.

"You are always so ready for me Isabella."

The back of her head was leaning against the wall, her mouth hanging open. Edward thrust his hips into hers. He ran his lips over her neck and down her throat. Spreading his fingers apart on her thighs, he shuffled himself closer between her legs. Her breathing grew laboured as she was reaching her climax. He kissed her roughly to stop her scream of pleasure reaching past the room.

Pulling himself out of her, he listened to their juices dripping onto the floor. Setting her onto her feet, he held onto her waist so she wouldn't fall. She calmed herself down before smiling up at him.

"Why don't you go into my room? I'll tidy up the mess we just made."

"Do we still have time?"

"Yes. But we can't waste too much time. You still need to clean the rest of the house."

He pecked her lips and let her go. She giggled before running out of the room. Edward got a wet cloth and wiped the floor. In his bedroom, Isabella undid her dress and draped it over one of the chairs. Pulling off all her undergarments, she spread herself out on his bed.

When he entered his room he grinned at the sight before him. He was glad he'd found a Mistress in Isabella Swan. Unfortunately his door does not lock so he wedged a chair under the handle. Undressing himself, she watched and marvelled his perfect build.

"Hands and knees Isabella."

She turned over into the middle of the bed on her hands and knees. He climbed onto the bed behind her, his lips running up her spine. Shivering in delight, she moaned delectably. His hands ran over her bottom, bringing himself between the apex of her legs. Ever so slowly he pushed himself into her and draped his body over hers.

"You feel so good Edward."

"That is why I continue this. I want to make you feel good Isabella."

He wrapped his arms around her body, his hands on her breasts. Rocking his hips into hers, he delved into her sweetest of depths. She gasped and cried his name. His fingers squeezed her bosom stimulating something she rarely felt but when with him. Her bosom was rather sensitive to touch.

"Where is your pillow Isabella? We cannot have you screaming."

She reached her fingers out and grabbed the first pillow her fingers touched. Bringing it close to her, she buried her face into it. Biting down on the soft material, it muffled her cry of pleasure.

"That's better, isn't it Isabella?"

She nodded her head frantically. Sitting up and grasping her hips, he started moving faster. Grunting quietly, he neared his climax.

"Are you ready Isabella?"

Groaning into the pillow, she clenched around him. Her fingers curled into the pristine white bedsheets as she started losing herself. He ran his hands around her thighs and brushed his fingers over her sensitive bud. It was the final straw for her. She soaked him which stimulated his own release. Screaming into the pillow, she loved the feelings coursing through her. He pulled out of her again and watched their juices soaking into his sheets.

Settling onto his bed, he lay her on his chest on her side. His fingers ran up and down her spinal cord. She closed her eyes and traced her own fingers around his chest.

"I am to marry Wendy soon."

"How long do we have left together?"

"You will always be my Mistress Isabella, even if I marry Wendy."

"That doesn't seem fair to Wendy."

"I do not want to marry her. I want to marry you."

"But you can't. You will never be able to."

"Then you shall be my Mistress just as you have been the last few months."

"What if I marry?"

"Then I shall let you go if that is what you want."

"I won't ever want that. I'll be your Mistress."

"Then I will have to find you a home near my house. Maybe a quiet place of your own that I can visit?"

"I'd like that."

"I'll start looking then. We should dress now though. There is much tiding to still be done and my mother would not be happy if it's not complete."

"Thank you for today."

"I enjoy myself too Isabella. I love you. What we do isn't just for you it's because I want to. I approached you remember?"

"Yes, I do. I'm very grateful that you did."

She pecked his lips before climbing out of the bed. Pulling her clothes back on, she seemed calmer than before. The guarantee that Mr Masen would always want her by his side was relaxing. She didn't have to fear that she would be cast aside when he married.

Gathering the sheets on each of the beds throughout the house, she filled a washing tub with hot water. Individually scrubbing at each sheet, she threw them over the line outside to dry. She then walked around the house collecting all washing that needed to be done. Working her fingers to the bone, she washed all of it before leaving it to dry. Moping all of the floors, she proceeded to scrub the kitchen counters. Every week when her brother cleans the fireplace Isabella cleans the house and prepares an apple pie for the Masen family. She's paid decently as is her brother, the downside being the rather pretentious household owners.

After Jacob Swan had finished cleaning the Chimney it was Isabella's job to clean the sheets and room of stray soot. With the dry, clean clothes and bedsheets put away, she began scrubbing away at the soot covered sheets. They took much longer to clean. Jacob left as she hung them on the line to dry.

"Isabella. We have a little more time alone. Have you finished cleaning?"

"Yes. I have Edward."

"Come with me then."

Taking her hand he led her up to his room again. Sitting down on the end of his bed, he guided her onto his lap. She bunched her skirt up around her hips and pushed his shoulders backwards. He moaned when his head hit his bed. Her fingers touched to his pelvis before opening his pants up.

When she lowered herself around him she threw her head back and groaned in ecstasy. On her knees, she bounced up and down, bringing them both to the edge of that pleasurable height. Edward stared up at the beautiful woman he loved and couldn't think of anything but her. They both fell apart together.

After catching their breaths', Isabella climbed off him and smoothed her dress down. She stood in front of the floor length mirror and sorted her appearance out.

"The sheets will be dry now. I should be going home in a moment anyway."

"I will be in the market late afternoon tomorrow would you like to meet Isabella?"

"Under what circumstances are you going to be in the market?"

Edward looked down for a moment and couldn't meet her eyes again.

"I am accompanying Wendy into town tomorrow."

"Then I do not think it appropriate for us to meet."

"What if I do not care? I want to meet you. I want to be with you."

"I shall think about it. If I'm not behind the Old Duck Tavern by three o'clock tomorrow afternoon then do not expect me."

"I will hope to see you."

She tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears and left the room. He didn't disturb her as she folded the last of the washed sheets. Biding her goodbye at the front door, he watched her longingly as she walked down the street.


End file.
